


Giving In

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode eight. Brian gives in to Justin's suggestions. If you didn't watch the show, Justin's seventeen (I think still?) in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Brian could tell it took a lot for Justin to make the suggestion.

"Or we could go home, just the two of us."

He hadn't done the one-shoulder shrug that was a sure sign of unease, or the mouth quirking thing that he did when he was trying to be nonchalant about something important, but Brian just knew. He could see it in his eyes, he could feel it in the way that he held onto Brian's fingers. Justin was just waiting for Brian to scoff, to sneer, to shoot the idea down flat-out. 

He almost did, especially when he pictured the way his last trick had sneered the word "relationship", but after Justin's night of virgin ass and breaking a rule - which they still hadn't discussed - Brian felt like he had something to prove.

Not that he was going easily.

"What about the game?"

Justin tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. Brian watched his jaw clench through narrowed lids. 

"Fuck the game."

Brian had just enough time to arch an eyebrow before Justin came up on his tiptoes, pressing his open mouth to Brian's, his hand warm on Brian's stomach. 

So maybe he was going easy.

*****

Brian smoothed his palm down Justin's back, covering the familiar span of skin from shoulder blade to small of back and up again, his fingers curving around Justin's shoulder, pulling him back so they were thigh to thigh. He was trying to keep his thrusts slow, long, but Justin was gripping his thigh so hard he was sure he'd have crescent-shaped bruises the next day and he kept wiggling back against Brian in a way that made his skin flush and his head buzz.

"Brian," Justin pleaded, his hand clenching a fistful of charcoal sheets, his head tossing on the mattress. "Please."

Brian was going to draw it out a little more, moving at his languid pace until Justin was bucking beneath him, but he'd already given in to Justin once that night, what was once more?

He gripped Justin's hips and drove into him, squeezing his eyes shut and dipping his forehead between Justin's shoulder blades. Justin panted into the pillowcase and groaned when Brian reached around and slid his fingers around Justin's dick.

Brian came moments after Justin, grunting and moaning against his back, his mouth sliding on sweat-slicked skin.

Justin collapsed, his knees sliding backwards until he was flat on his stomach, Brian sprawled on top of him. He turned his head just enough to speak out of the corner of his mouth.

"Much better than some random fuck in the backroom."

"Don't push it," Brian replied, but he knew Justin was right and he punctuated his sentence with a wet kiss to Justin's neck. He knew it was the actions Justin listened to, and not the words.


End file.
